The present invention relates to methods of providing desired therapeutic effects to humans or animals using compositions including cyclosporin components. More particularly, the invention relates to methods including administering to an eye of a human or animal a therapeutically effective amount of a cyclosporin component to provide a desired therapeutic effect, preferably a desired ophthalmic or ocular therapeutic effect.
The use of cyclosporin-A and cyclosporin A derivatives to treat ophthalmic conditions has been the subject of various patents, for example Ding et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,979; Garst U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,860; and Garst U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,442, this disclosure of each of which is incorporated in its entirely herein by reference. In addition, cyclosporin A compositions used in treating ophthalmic conditions is the subject of a number of publications. Such publications include, for example, “Blood concentrations of cyclosporin a during long-term treatment with cyclosporin a ophthalmic emulsions in patients with moderate to severe dry eye disease,” Small et al, J Ocul Pharmacol Ther, 2002 October, 18(5):411-8; “Distribution of cyclosporin A in ocular tissues after topical administration to albino rabbits and beagle dogs,” Acheampong et al, Curr Eye Res, 1999 February, 18(2):91-103b; “Cyclosporine distribution into the conjunctiva, cornea, lacrimal gland, and systemic blood following topical dosing of cyclosporine to rabbit, dog, and human eyes,” Acheampong et al, Adv Exp Med Biol, 1998, 438:1001-4; “Preclinical safety studies of cyclosporine ophthalmic emulsion,” Angelov et al, Adv Exp Med Biol, 1998, 438:991-5; “Cyclosporin & Emulsion & Eye,” Stevenson et al, Ophthalmology, 2000 May, 107(5):967-74; and “Two multicenter, randomized studies of the efficacy and safety of cyclosporine ophthalmic emulsion in moderate to severe dry eye disease. CsA Phase 3 Study Group,” Sall et al, Ophthalmology, 2000 April, 107(4):631-9. Each of these publications is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference. In addition, cyclosporin A-containing oil-in-water emulsions have been clinically tested, under conditions of confidentiality, since the mid 1990's in order to obtain U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) regulatory approval.
Examples of useful cyclosporin A-containing emulsions are set out in Ding et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,979. Example 1 of this patent shows a series of emulsions in which the ratio of cyclosporin A to castor oil in each of these compositions was 0.08 or greater, except for Composition B, which included 0.2% by weight cyclosporin A and 5% by weight castor oil. The Ding et al patent placed no significance in Composition B relative to Compositions A, C and D of Example 1.
Over time, it has become apparent that cyclosporin A emulsions for ophthalmic use preferably have less than 0.2% by weight of cyclosporin A. With cyclosporin A concentrations less than 0.2%, the amount of castor oil employed has been reduced since one of the functions of the castor oil is to solubilize the cyclosporin A. Thus, if reduced amounts of cyclosporin are employed, reduced amounts of castor oil are needed to provide effective solubilization of cyclosporin A.
There continues to be a need for providing enhanced methods of treating ophthalmic or ocular conditions with cyclosporin-containing emulsions.